OS This is a man's world
by tilunarou
Summary: Jacob est un riche PDG à qui tout réussit. Impitoyable et sévère, il dirige son monde sans anicroche... Mais Une sulfureuse italienne va faire irruption dans sa vie et tout chambouler... Ou du moins le faire croire... AH
1. Chapter 1

**This is a man's world**

**POV Jacob**

La vue était superbe, jamais je ne m'en lasserais. Je me tenais devant la baie vitrée de mon bureau, les mains dans les poches, les fesses nonchalamment appuyées contre mon gigantesque fauteuil.

Je dirigeai mon petit monde depuis près de cinq ans maintenant et j'étais un des plus riches PDG des États-Unis. Mes affaires fleurissaient en Europe et en Asie depuis quelques temps, ce qui m'avait donné du travail supplémentaire. J'étais donc parti en quête d'une personne pour me seconder, afin d'avoir plus de temps libre. Évidemment, j'avais choisi de prendre une femme, car je n'avais nullement besoin qu'un homme mette le nez dans mes papiers. J'étais exigent, peut-être trop, mais il fallait que je dégote quelqu'un de parfait et de diligent. Tanya m'avait, au premier abord fait une bonne impression, et je lui avais donné sa chance. Malheureusement, mon intuition s'était avérée fausse et je réfléchissais depuis un certain temps sur la façon de la virer.

Cette petite pétasse s'envoyait régulièrement en l'air dans les toilettes avec Edward Cullen, le mec de la sécurité et je ne pouvais plus tolérer ça. C'était impensable d'autant que je n'avais pas besoin d'une allumeuse dans mon entreprise mais d'une assistante qui ferait son boulot convenablement. Mais Tanya était nulle en tout, sauf au niveau sexuel si j'en croyais les bruits que j'avais entendus hier derrière la porte des toilettes.

Je quittai mon bureau pour aller dans celui de Tanya, qui n'était pas là. Ce n'était pas une surprise puisque elle passait la majeure partie de son temps ailleurs. Je passais devant les toilettes, à tout hasard, et serrai les poings quand j'entendis des couinements émaner de la pièce. _« La garce ! » pensais-je. _Je sortis mon trousseau de clés et trouvais la clé « spéciale ». Je l'introduisis dans la serrure et ouvris la porte. Tanya avait les deux mains posées sur le mur, les fesses en arrière et les jambes écartées et Edward Cullen était en train de la baiser comme un enfoiré. Ils s'arrêtèrent net en me voyant, complètement abasourdis.

« Vous êtes virés, tous les deux. Fichez le camp et n'espérez même pas obtenir quoique ce soit de ma part ! » tonnai-je

Ils se rhabillèrent à la hâte et filèrent chacun de leur côté, rampant comme des insectes que j'aurais pu écraser en un rien de temps. J'aimais que mes employés filent droit, obéissent à mes désirs et mes ordres. En aucun cas ils ne devaient être irrespectueux comme ces deux cons l'avaient fait ! Ils seraient licenciés, sans aucune indemnité. Point final.

Je retournai dans mon bureau, passablement énervé. La ville qui s'offrait à moi me calma et m'aida à remettre mes esprits en place. Je décrochai mon téléphone et composai le numéro d'Angéla, ma secrétaire.

« Angéla, il me faut une nouvelle assistante pour demain, sans faute ! » beuglai-je presque.

« Oui Monsieur. »

« Il va également nous falloir quelqu'un pour remplacer Monsieur Cullen. Préparez moi sa lettre de licenciement ainsi que celle de Mademoiselle Denali. Qu'ils la signent et s'en aillent. »

« Bien, Monsieur. Autre chose Monsieur ? »

« Dites à Isabella qu'elle m'apporte mon café ! » claquai-je avant de raccrocher.

Deux minutes plus tard, Isabella Swan m'apportait mon café. Elle ne dit pas un mot et me le servit comme d'habitude, ajoutant un sucre qu'elle mélangea avec la cuiller. Je ne la remerciai pas, je ne le faisais jamais. Tout le monde avait l'air de s'y faire alors pourquoi m'emmerder dans ce cas ? Elle quitta la pièce sans dire un mot et sa discrétion m'allait très bien, je ne voulais parler à personne. Je passais le reste de ma journée à signer des contrats, à passer des coups de téléphone et à allonger la pile de dossiers que ma secrétaire avait sur son bureau. Comme à mon habitude, je restai tard dans mon bureau, bien après tout le monde. Je n'avais rien d'autre à faire que travailler, et cela me convenait ainsi. Je ne souhaitai m'engager avec aucune femme car ça aurait été trop compliqué de gérer mon travail avec une nana dans les jambes. Les filles se succédaient dans mon lit chaque fois que j'en avais besoin et ça me convenait ainsi.

Le lendemain, j'avais trois prétendantes au poste d'assistante. En les voyant dans la salle d'attente, j'éliminai directement Lauren Mallory, qui n'était, à première vue, qu' une pâle copie de Tanya. J'en informai Angéla qui la fit sortir immédiatement. Selon le dossier que j'avais dans les mains, il ne me restait qu' Alice Brandon et Jane Volturi. La première était une jeune-fille beaucoup trop agitée et bruyante pour travailler dans mon entreprise. Je ne l'aurais à coup sûr pas supportée. Après l'avoir entendue déblatérer cinq minutes sur ses soi-disant motivations, je lui sommai de quitter mon bureau, sans chercher à rappeler vu que je ne l'engagerai pas. Elle sortit en claquant la porte, ce qui me fit sourire.

Jane Volturi était une voluptueuse italienne qui semblait déterminée pour avoir ce poste. Elle avait de la répartie et ne semblait ni minauder devant moi, ni me craindre. J'aimais ce caractère impulsif et décidai qu'elle pourrait faire l'affaire. Je lui serrai la main pour sceller notre accord et la dirigeai vers le bureau d'Angéla pour qu'elle signe son contrat. Moi qui aimait tout contrôler , j'avais le pressentiment que j'allais en chier avec elle, qu'elle allait m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, mais étrangement, ça me plaisait. J'avais besoin de divertissement, et Jane en serait un très croustillant, j'en étais certain.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

« Jacob je vous assure que ce n'est pas du tout une bonne idée ! La signature avec les Japonnais va nous passer sous nez ! »

« Jane, mon petit, je fais ce métier depuis plus longtemps que vous ! » cinglai-je.

« Ce n'est pas la question, et ne m'appelez pas 'mon petit' ! »

« Et vous, arrêtez de sans cesse contrecarrer mes idées ! Faxez-moi ce putain de dossier dans la minute sinon je vous vire à grands coups de pieds au cul ! »

Elle abdiqua, ne discutant pas plus longtemps. Cela faisait trois semaines que je l'avais embauchée et la garce était rude à mettre à l'épreuve. Elle ne voulait rien entendre, rien faire comme je lui disais... Malgré ça je ne souhaitais pas la virer, du moins pas encore. J'attendais le bon moment pour le faire, celui où elle ne s'y attendrait pas...

Toutes les personnes qui travaillaient ici me craignaient et m'obéissaient au doigt et à l'œil. J'avais voulu m'imposer dès le début comme un patron intransigeant et impénétrable. Nul n'osait me défier comme Jane le faisait depuis trois semaines. Cela faisait jaser du monde et des rumeurs commençaient à circuler quand à une quelconque relation entre nous deux. Foutaises ! Évidemment ! Je ne couchai pas avec mes employées, c'était ma règle d'or. Je préférai la petite serveuse du bar d'en face ou l'employée du cinéma du coin ! C'était beaucoup plus intéressant, et surtout je ne voulais pas mélanger le sexe et le boulot.

Jane refit son apparition quelques instants plus tard, et me dit, très mielleusement, en faisant une petite courbette :

« Le dossier de sa Seigneurie a bien été faxé, à 14h05 exactement. »

« Bien. Vous voyez quand vous voulez ! Mais évitez les singeries ou vous perdrez un mois de salaire ! » la prévins-je d'un regard dur et empli de fureur.

Elle partit dans une rage folle et je ris à gorge déployée. Je décrochai mon téléphone et appelai Irina, ma conquête de la veille. Elle était partante pour un nouveau round chez moi ce soir, et je m'en frottai les mains. J'avais des pulsions à évacuer car Jane m'en faisait trop voir ces derniers temps et ça me rendait nerveux. Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'allais tenir à ce rythme mais il allait falloir que ça cesse à un moment donné...

Mon téléphone sonna, c'était Angéla.

« Monsieur, un fax en provenance d'Allemagne est arrivé pour vous. »

« Apportez-le moi tout de suite ! »

Je raccrochai et Angéla fit son entrée quelques minutes plus tard, me déposant le fax sur mon bureau avant de s'éclipser sans rien dire. Je parcourus les trois feuilles et me frottai les mains. Les affaires allaient bon train et après tout, c'est tout ce qui comptait pour moi !

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Au bout d'un mois, Jane demanda à me voir, en privé. J'avais été surpris de cette requête qu'Angéla m'avait transmise par une simple note posée sur mon bureau. J'attendais Jane de pied ferme, assez irrité qu'elle ait osé m'imposer un rendez-vous ! C'était moi qui fixais les rendez-vous privés et pas les employés. Ça allait chauffer pour son matricule.

Elle frappa légèrement à la porte et entra sans que je ne l'autorise à entrer. Elle portait un tailleur bleu nuit et des talons hauts, certainement pour compenser de sa petite taille.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » claquai-je pour la mettre dans l'ambiance.

« Nous avons rendez-vous ! » répondit-elle sans se laisser abattre.

« Il ne me semble pas en avoir fixé pourtant! » continuai-je sans me démonter.

« Mais moi oui ! Et c'est important ! »

Je frappai du poing sur la table. Comment osait-elle me défier ainsi ?

« Je suis le patron de cette foutu entreprise ! JE décide avec qui je prends des rendez-vous ou pas ! JE décide de qui vient dans ce putain de bureau ou pas ! Je crois que vous n'avez pas saisi que vous n'êtes QUE mon assistante et rien d'autre, bordel ! »

Elle resta un moment sans rien dire, le visage impassible. Elle s'approcha de mon bureau, posa ses deux mains dessus et se pencha vers moi, me donnant une vue directe sur son décolleté. Elle resta étrangement calme.

« Vous n'êtes qu'un mec arrogant et prétentieux ! Vous devez être sacrément dérangé ou alors sexuellement frustré pour être aussi con ! Personne ne vous supporte ici et personne n'ose vous le dire ! Moi je le fais sans aucun remord, croyez-moi ! Trouvez-vous une autre boniche pour vous assister dans votre boulot de merde, moi je ne peux plus, je rends mon tablier ! Vaffanculo ! » me cracha-t-elle avant de tourner les talons avec classe et de claquer la porte derrière elle.

Je souris. Ma réaction pouvait paraître inappropriée mais je souris, comme un benêt. Cette fille en avait dans le froc et ça me plaisait. Je décidai donc de la suivre, le plus tranquillement possible. Elle était toujours dans le couloir, et tapait frénétiquement sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. Je me positionnai derrière elle, lentement, et lui dit, dans le plus grand calme :

« Vous savez, Jane, vous avez raison. Tout mes employés me craignent, et peut-être même qu'ils me détestent. Tout ça me plaît, j'aime dominer le monde et avoir de l' influence sur les gens. Ici, je suis le Maître des lieux, je suis le Patron, le Chef d'entreprise et tout le monde m'obéit au doigt et à l'œil. Je jouis totalement de cette situation et j'avoue que le fait de vous voir vous dresser contre moi m'émoustille encore plus... » Je posai ma main sur son épaule et lui susurrai dans l'oreille : « Et j'adore ça, Jane. Te voir en colère tout à l'heure m'a complètement retourné... »

Sa respiration avait changé et je souriais de la voir perdue dans ses pensées.

« Je ne suis ni frustré, ni en manque. Je veux juste... le pouvoir. Dominer est mon Crédo, Jane et je ne vis que pour ça... »

Ma main était désormais dans son cou et je caressai sa nuque du bout des doigts. Elle frissonna et mon autre main attrapa la sienne pour l'amener dans mon bureau. Elle me suivit sans rien dire et je fermai ma porte doucement derrière nous.

Je plantai mes yeux dans les siens et à en juger par sa réaction, ils devaient être sombres et ténébreux, comme lorsque j'étais en colère ou excité. Mais elle ne flancha pas et son regard resta rivé au mien. Malgré tout, son corps était tendu, et je savais qu'elle appréhendait ce qui allait se passer.

« Détends-toi et ferme les yeux... Là, voilà c'est mieux ! Maintenant approche par ici. » dis-je fermement en la guidant vers mon bureau. « Tourne-toi ! » ordonnai-je en ôtant la veste de son tailleur.

Elle posa ses mains sur le bureau, comme elle l'avait fait précédemment et je baissai la fermeture éclair de sa jupe qui tomba au sol, dévoilant ses longues jambes magnifiques. Un string en satin blanc moulait parfaitement ses petites fesses bombées et les mettaient naturellement en valeur. Je les caressai, toujours du bout des doigts, puis lui intimai de se cambrer un peu plus en appuyant sur sa nuque. Elle obéit et dans la foulée je fis claquer ma paume sur son joli petit cul. Elle sursauta et je recommençai. Cette fois, elle gémit, et je souris de satisfaction.

« Tu es une très vilaine fille, Jane... »

« Oui... » souffla-t-elle.

« Tu mérites d'être punie. »

« Oui... » répondit-elle naturellement.

Je souris encore, et défis ma ceinture. Elle aimait jouer, je l'avais senti dès la première fois que je l'avais vue. Le cuir alla caresser ses fesses, et elle frissonna. Cependant, elle se cambra un peu plus, m'offrant ses fesses en pâture, prête à être punie.

« Vas-y ! » m'ordonna-t-elle doucement. « Je suis prête à te servir, Jacob. »

« Bien, tu as compris la leçon, je te félicite. »

Je pliai ma ceinture en deux et la fit claquer sur ses fesses deux fois de suite. Sa peau rosit légèrement à ce contact et un gémissement suivi d'un couinement lui échappèrent.

« Tu sembles trop aimer ça pour que je continue. Je vais essayer autre chose... » annonçai-je gravement.

Je m'approchai d'elle et la fit se relever, toujours dos à moi. « Déshabille-toi entièrement ! » claquai-je à son intention. Elle s'exécuta, de manière lente et sensuelle. J'en profitai pour attraper la télécommande de mon MP3 pour l'enclencher. La voix du chanteur de Muse s'éleva dans la pièce. « Tourne-toi ! »

Elle se tourna vers moi. Ses seins étaient magnifiques, bombés comme il le fallait, tels que je les aimais. Son corps était svelte et bien proportionné. Elle portait toujours ses talons hauts, et c'était foutrement excitant. Je décidai cependant de garder le contrôle, de la dominer, comme j'aimais le faire avec mes partenaires sexuelles. Je la fis asseoir dans le fauteuil destiné aux clients, et lui attachai les mains dans le dos avec des menottes que j'attrapai dans mon tiroir. Je lui bandai les yeux avec ma cravate afin qu'elle ressente tout sans le voir, au plus profond de son être.

Je partis m'asseoir derrière mon bureau et décrochai mon téléphone, en prenant tout mon temps.

« Angéla, annulez tous mes rendez-vous de la journée et qu'on ne me dérange sous aucun prétexte. »

Je reposai le combiné, ôtai ma veste de smoking et ma chemise, puis ouvris mon tiroir secret. J'en retirai l'objet qui ferait fondre Jane Volturi en un clin d'œil entre mes mains expertes et m'approchai d'elle à nouveau. Elle semblait calme malgré le fait que ses jambes tapotaient nerveusement sur le sol. Elle était belle, nue et à ma merci et je souriais de satisfaction. Je m'agenouillai face à elle et lui écartai doucement les cuisses. Sa chatte s'offrait à moi, légèrement humide et parfaitement épilée. Je m'en approchai dangereusement alors que la respiration de Jane se faisait plus intense. Mes doigts allèrent à la rencontre de ses petites lèvres et elle frémit à mon contact. Je me mis à jouer avec son petit bouton de plaisir et son corps répondit en quelques instants. L'excitation la gagna et la cyprine s'écoulait déjà en elle. Elle devait être prête pour la suite, trempée de désir pour moi.

J'insérai deux de mes doigts en elle et entamai des mouvements de va et vient alors que mon pouce taquinait son bourgeon . Elle était tellement douce et chaude que je sentis mon sexe grossir à mesure que mes mouvements s'accentuaient et grandissaient. Je l'entendis gémir faiblement et respirer de plus en plus vite. Le moment ne pouvait pas être mieux choisi pour insérer l'œuf vibrant dans son antre. Je n'aurais même pas besoin de le lubrifier tellement elle était prête à le recevoir. Je le mis en route et l'approchait de son intimité. Elle sursauta à ce contact et se mordit férocement la lèvre inférieure. Je souris et fit tournoyer l'objet sur ses lèvres, accentuant ainsi son excitation. Je l'enfonçai en elle sans la prévenir, sans émettre un son, sans la prévenir, et elle cria. De plaisir bien sûr, mais sans pour autant jouir, pas encore.

« Cet œuf dispose d'une télécommande que je vais manipuler à loisirs sur toi. Les intensités varieront selon ton comportement... A présent, je vais te détacher de ce fauteuil et t'allonger sur un lit pour faire vibrer ton corps et te faire jouir comme jamais. » lui promis-je dans un souffle rauque.

« Oui, Jacob. »

« Bien. Tu comprends vite et j'aime ça ! »

Le lit dans mon bureau était caché dans une armoire qui, à première vue, semblait contenir des tonnes de dossiers classés. Je le dépliai puis allai chercher Jane pour l'y poser. Je grimpai à mon tour dans le lit et pris place entre ses jambes. Je caressai ses seins du bout de ma langue et en profitai pour augmenter légèrement l'intensité de l'œuf. Elle se cambra de surprise et parut déçue quand je réduisis les vibrations en guise de punition. Pour ma part, je m'en suis grandement réjouis. C'était un si beau spectacle de la voir ainsi, offerte à moi. Ses pointes étaient érigées à leur maximum, je les mordillai et les taquinai délicieusement. Je laissai ensuite traîner ma langue dans son cou, puis sur le lobe de son oreille. Je redescendis à nouveau sur sa poitrine offerte puis sur son ventre et enfin sur son nombril exquis où je plongeai allègrement ma langue.

Entre temps, j'avais augmenté l'intensité de l'œuf à la puissance quatre. Il en contenait dix, et j'avais bien l'intention d'aller jusque là pour voir Jane se cambrer comme une damnée et hurler mon prénom.

Je continuai la découverte du corps de Jane avec ma langue et retrouvai sa petite chatte désormais toute excitée. J'y mis un coup de langue tout en appuyant sur le '+' de la télécommande par deux fois. Jane gémit et se cambra mais cette fois j'augmentai à la fois l'intensité de l'œuf et de mes coups de langue. Elle céda et se lâcha complètement, criant mon prénom à plusieurs reprises tout en gémissant comme une louve en perdition et totalement à ma merci. Mon sexe était tendu comme un arc, prêt à la marteler sans aucun ménagement, jusqu'à épuisement total de nos deux corps.

J' ôtai l'œuf de son antre, ce qui la fit couiner légèrement, puis je lui ordonnai de changer de position. Elle se retrouva à quatre pattes, exhibant son beau petit cul devant moi. Je le claquai avec la paume de ma main, à deux reprises, avant de glisser un doigt dans sa fente encore trempée et de le retirer, ce qui la frustra davantage. Je finis de me déshabiller et attrapai un préservatif dans mon tiroir. Je l'enfilai et revins me positionner derrière elle. Ma queue était raide et tendue à son paroxysme. Je la laissai traîner contre ses fesses, la faisant frissonner, puis dirigeai mon gland vers son entrée, sans pour autant m'y enfouir. Tous les poils de son corps se hérissèrent de frustration, alors je continuai mon petit manège sans pour autant oublier de titiller son clitoris encore gonflé par le désir avec mes doigts. Elle se liquéfiait complètement sous mes caresses lancinantes, et je souriais de la voir fondre comme neige au soleil. La femme forte qu'elle était au bureau n'était qu'une façade, et je l'avais senti dès que je l'avais touchée pour la première fois. Je n'en étais pas très sûr avant ça, mais désormais je savais que j'avais tout pouvoir sur elle et que ça ne faisait que commencer !

« Il va falloir que tu me supplies pour obtenir ce que tu veux Jane. »

« Je t'en prie... »

« Tsss... Ça ne suffit pas ! Tu peux faire beaucoup mieux que ça !» la sermonnai-je durement.

« Prends-moi moi Jacob, je t'en prie ! Prends-moi durement, je veux te sentir en moi ! S'il-te-plaît Jacob ! » me supplia-t-elle d'une voix plus que sensuelle.

« Supplie-moi encore ! »grognai-je en frottant mon sexe contre sa fente plus qu'humide.

« S'il-te-plaît ! Pour l'amour de Dieu, baise-moi Jacob! »

Sa voix rauque et impatiente me fit tellement d'effet que la pénétrai aussitôt sa phrase terminée. Elle était excitante, sûrement la conquête la plus intéressante que j'avais eue jusque là. Il me semblait être en symbiose parfaite avec elle tellement je me sentais bien à l'intérieur de son antre. Son petit nid douillet était chaud, humide, et agréable pour mon sexe tendu, gorgé de sang et prêt pour elle. Cependant, j'entamai tout d'abord de lents mouvements de va-et-vient afin de la faire languir. Je l'entendis grogner et lui mis une fessée pour lui faire comprendre d'arrêter ça. Elle obtempéra et se calma, se contentant de haleter doucement. J'accentuai mes coups de butoir au fur et à mesure prenant un rythme saccadé et entraînant. Jane respirait vite et gémissait sous mon assaut. Je la sentis sur le point de venir à plusieurs reprises mais ralentit le rythme pour qu'elle ne jouisse pas. Moi seul déciderais du moment venu, et elle l'avait bien compris en ne me signalant pas son désaccord.

Ma queue coulissait allègrement en elle, lui arrachant de plus en plus de gémissements. Il devenait difficile de la contenir, et je devais avouer que je me retenais de plus en plus difficilement. J'attrapai ses cheveux et les réunis dans une de mes mains. Je tirai dessus fortement et, lui faisant relever la tête vers le haut. De mon autre main, j'agrippai son épaule et lui dis :

« Je vais te prendre encore plus vite et plus fort et quand je te le dirais tu jouiras en criant mon prénom... C'est compris ? »

« Oui Jacob. »

« Bien. »

Je m'exécutai dans la seconde, la martelant de toutes mes forces, tirant sur ses cheveux et agrippant son épaule menue autant que je pouvais pour ne pas lâcher prise. Je sentis ma verge gonfler, prête à exploser.

« Maintenant, Jane, maintenant, Nom de Dieu ! » hurlai-je.

Elle se perdit en hurlant mon prénom. Son vagin se contracta et enserra mon pénis comme dans un étau ce qui engendra aussitôt mon éjaculation et ma jouissance.

« Oooh Jane, oui ! C'est bon ! » murmurai-je

« Jacob ! Oh ouiiiiiiiiiiii, Jacob ! C'est bon ! »

Je lui assenai encore deux coups de butoir et la laissai s'effondrer sur le lit avant de faire pareil sur elle, en essayant de ne pas l'écraser. Toujours enfoui en elle, je relâchai ses cheveux et glissai ma main sur ses seins puis sur son ventre, tout en la caressant doucement. Nos respirations étaient fortes et hachurées alors que nous essayions de retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal.

Au bout de quelques instants, je me dégageai d'elle, me nettoyai et me rhabillai. Je lui tendis ses vêtements pour qu'elle fasse pareil, et elle s'exécuta sans chercher à discuter. Nous n'avions pas échangé un mot depuis nos cris orgasmiques et je voyais qu'elle était un peu gênée. Je décidai donc de mettre les pieds dans le plat et de finir cette entrevue de manière définitive :

« Mademoiselle Volturi, sachez que je ne couche jamais avec mon personnel. Par conséquent, vous êtes virée. Je vais de ce pas avertir ma secrétaire afin qu'elle prépare les papiers nécessaires. Veuillez disposer à présent, je vous prie. » claquai-je sévèrement en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Ses poings se serrèrent, des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux et elle quitta la pièce, furieuse d'avoir été prise au piège. Lorsqu'elle fut sortie de mon bureau, je me mis à rire de manière tonitruante et sarcastique.


	2. Chapitre 2 Le revers de la médaille

**Chapitre 2 : Le revers de la médaille.**

**Disclaimer :**** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sortent de l'imagination de S. Meyer, C. Harris et des producteurs de Buffy contre les Vampires. **

**Merci à Lilie76 pour ses idées, ses encouragements et le reste.**

_« Oh Jake, Mon Dieu, encore ! Ouiii plus fort ! »_

_« Tu n'en as jamais assez hein ? »_

_« Non, encore ! »_

Ma main s'abattit sur ses fesses, claquant dans un bruit sourd. Elle gémit et je recommençai aussitôt, pour la faire taire.

Cordélia était une amante formidable mais elle parlait beaucoup trop pendant nos rapports et parfois cela m'exaspérait.

Ses deux mains étaient posées contre la baie vitrée de mon bureau et je la prenais par derrière, martelant son corps de coups de butoir assourdissants. J'avais oublié de la bâillonner et désormais je m'en mordais les doigts, regrettant presque cette position qui m'empêchait de l'embrasser pour la faire taire. Mais de cette façon, je la dominais complètement, j'étais maître de son corps et la surplombais sur les hauteurs de la ville. Elle était mienne depuis quelques semaines désormais. C'était une nouveauté pour moi de garder la même amante si longtemps. Je ne ressentais pas le besoin de trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour le moment. Cordélia me suffisait et nous nous voyions quand j'avais besoin d'elle. Moi seul la contactais, elle ne devait en aucun cas le faire.

Cordélia travaillait à dans l'institut de beauté situé à deux pas de mon bureau et je l'avais rencontrée par hasard en allant boire un café au troquet d'en face. Elle m'avait abordée abordé de manière assez provocante, croisant et décroisant ses jambes longues et fines devant moi. J'avais essayé de rester neutre face à son petit numéro, sans succès. Il se trouvait qu'elle était arrivée exactement au moment où j'avais un besoin fondamental d'avoir quelqu'un à baiser. Alors, en quelques minutes, elle m'avait convaincu et je l'avais amenée dans mon bureau où je l'avais baisée. Littéralement.

Aucune autre femme n'avait pénétré ce bureau depuis Jane, hormis mes employées. J'avais estimé avoir fait une erreur en ayant cette relation avec « _elle _» et de surcroît, dans mon espace de travail personnel où jamais personne n'avait encore pénétré.

Malgré tout, le sexe était devenu fade depuis Jane et ce où que j'aille. C'est pourquoi j'avais choisi d'amener Cordélia dans mon bureau. Pour réveiller la machine sexuelle qui sommeillait en moi depuis ces quelques semaines. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait, je n'avais plus la même propension à sauter des femmes à droite et à gauche, plus la même ardeur. Pas que je n'aimais plus le sexe, mon Dieu non. Mais je n'arrivais plus à raviver la flamme d'avant, celle qui me faisait grimper encore plus haut que le septième ciel. Plus depuis « _elle_ ».

_« Jaaaake ! Encore ! Oh ouiiiiiii ! » _Hurla Cordélia.

Elle jouit bien avant moi. Je mis un peu de temps à la suivre, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon pour la suite des événements. Je devais faire un choix et vite. Je pris donc une résolution : je ne reverrai plus jamais Cordélia, ce n'était plus possible. Nos relations ne me convenaient plus et je préférais encore me masturber sous la douche que de coucher encore avec elle. Au moins je n'aurais plus à subir ses babillages et ses hurlements à longueur de temps.

Lorsque nous fûmes rhabillés, je me servis un verre de whisky pur et l'avalai d'une traite. Elle prit ses affaires et quitta mon bureau en toute discrétion, comme à son habitude. La seule chose qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que jamais plus elle ne reviendrait. Jamais ! Il me fallait passer à autre chose désormais.

J'ouvris le tiroir de mon bureau et en sortis une petite carte argentée. L'écriture fine indiquait le nom du club d'une petite bourgade, ainsi que l'adresse. J'avais reçu cette carte avec mon courrier habituel, ici même, au bureau. J'avais trouvé cela étrange, vraiment étrange, mais je l'avais tout de même conservée. Je ne cessais de la sortir, de la triturer pour finalement la ranger de nouveau dans le tiroir. J'avais même fait le numéro, avant de raccrocher, me disant que je faisais vraiment n'importe quoi.

Qu'irais-je faire dans ce genre d'endroit alors que je pouvais avoir toutes les femmes que je voulais dans ce quartier et dans les autres ? Qu'est-ce que cet endroit m'apporterait ? Sûrement rien que je ne connaissais déjà. Pourtant, j'avais précieusement gardé cette foutue carte et aujourd'hui encore, elle m'obsédait. Je la fourrais dans la poche intérieure de ma veste et sortis en trombe de mon bureau sans prendre la peine de saluer mes employées. Elles ne me demandèrent même pas où j'allais, ni à quelle heure je rentrais. Cela ne les regardait pas et elles le savaient bien.

Je rentrai chez moi et me déshabillai pour prendre une bonne douche. L'eau était très chaude et le jet puissant me détendit en quelques minutes. La séance de sexe avec Cordélia avait était intense malgré le fait que je n'avais pas vraiment pris mon pied. Elle avait pourtant été très entreprenante, demandant des positions plus que délicates aux quatre coins de mon bureau avant que je ne la prenne violemment contre la baie vitrée.

Je l'avais laissée prendre les rênes, pensant que le changement me ferait du bien et m'épanouirait, mais même ainsi, je n'avais pas réussi à me libérer. Je ne l'avais pas vraiment dominée et ça me rendait malade de ne pas avoir pu le faire.

_« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive Bon Dieu ?! Je ne peux pas continuer ainsi ! C'est impossible ! »_

Je décidai de prolonger ma douche afin d'essayer d'occulter toutes ces pensées plus qu'incongrues de mon cerveau. Il fallait que je parte à nouveau en chasse, et vite !

OOOOooooOOOOoooo

La chasse de ces derniers jours n'avait pas été très fructueuse et j'étais revenu plus que bredouille. Je devenais difficile, cherchant de plus en plus de prétextes pour ne pas choisir des femmes qui, habituellement, auraient automatiquement fini dans mon chibre. Trop de rondeurs, pas assez grandes, trop bavardes. Auparavant, ce genre de détails m'auraient laissé indifférent mais aujourd'hui ils étaient devenus primordiaux.

Résultat : je me retrouvai seul un samedi soir, à broyer du noir dans mon grand appartement.

Je pensais toujours à cette fameuse carte de visite qui brûlait d'impatience dans la poche de ma veste. C'était comme si elle m'appelait et me suppliait de me souvenir d'elle. Cela devenait une vraie obsession et je ne voyais qu'une seule façon de m'en débarrasser : aller dans ce club pour en finir une fois pour toute avec cette mascarade absurde.

Après tout, la curiosité n'avait jamais tué personne et si ça ne me plaisait pas, je pouvais toujours partir. Personne ne m'attacherait de force dans une pièce, ça non !

Une heure plus tard, je faisais la queue devant _Le Fantasmagoria_. L'établissement avait l'air sympa et me fit bonne impression mais il y avait beaucoup de monde dehors. Seuls les habitués semblaient être autorisés à entrer et je doutais que quelqu'un ici ait déjà entendu parler de moi...

A ma grande surprise, un des vigiles me fit signe d'approcher.

_« Monsieur Black c'est un honneur de vous voir ici, ne restez pas dehors ! »_ me sourit-il gaiement.

_« Merci. »_ Dis-je plus que dubitatif.

_« Mais de rien. Un homme tel que vous est le bienvenu chez nous. Nous n'avons pas l'habitude de rencontrer des hommes de votre prestance ici... »_

Des dizaines de paires d'yeux me regardèrent entrer dans le club, certainement jaloux de ma situation privilégiée. Je décidai de les ignorer et pénétrai dans le bâtiment. Le hall d'entrée était accueillant, feutré et intime à la fois. Dans un coin se tenait un immense bureau noir où s'affairaient deux jeunes filles blondes très jolies. Je m'approchai d'elles et elles me sourirent automatiquement.

_« Bonsoir Mesdemoiselles ! » _Dis-je en inclinant légèrement la tête.

_« Bonsoir et bienvenue au Fantasmagoria ! » _Claironna l'une d'elle. _« Laissez-moi prendre votre manteau. »_

_« Bien sûr. »_

Je lui tendis ma veste et elle me gratifia d'un magnifique sourire. Elle était vraiment belle, sa chevelure lui tombait dans le creux des reins et donnait envie qu'on y plonge les doigts pendant des heures. L'autre jeune-femme interrompit mes pensées et me proposa de me faire visiter l'établissement. J'acceptai immédiatement, impatient de découvrir enfin cet endroit. J'appris que le patron, un certain Éric Northman, avait ouvert le club deux ans auparavant avec sa cousine. Il avait eu un succès immédiat, tant pour les personnes qui souhaitaient juste s'amuser et boire un verre avec des amis que pour celles qui cherchaient des relations plus charnelles.

La dénommée Irina m'abandonna au bar du club, lequel trônait majestueusement en plein milieu de la pièce principale. Noir ivoire et flanqué de deux comptoirs disposés en arc de cercle, il était entouré de tabourets assortis. Au plafond, exactement au centre, brillait une énorme boule à facettes entourée de nombreux projecteurs de toutes les couleurs. Je n'avais jamais vu cela nulle part avant et j'avouai être assez impressionné. Ce Northman semblait avoir du goût et un sacré sens des affaires. J'espérai le rencontrer, à l'occasion.

_« Salut je m'appelle Pam. Je te sers quoi beau brun ? »_

_« Un whisky sans glace s'il-vous-plaît. »_

_« Ça marche beau brun ! »_

J'en profitai pour observer les lieux : de très grandes balançoires, que je n'avais pas remarquées auparavant, étaient pendues au plafond et de jolies jeunes-filles à moitié nues s'y balançaient tout doucement, attisant la curiosité des clients du club. L'une d'elle avait calé ses jambes sur les chaînes de la balançoire et s'était littéralement laissée pendre dans le vide, la tête en bas, comme une trapéziste. Un client glissait des olives vertes dans sa bouche et des billets verts dans son décolleté.

A chaque coin de la pièce se trouvaient des salons privés fermés par des double rideaux rouges ornés de dentelles.

_« Hummm ! Cette partie du club allait sans aucun doute me plaire. » _Me dis-je en me prenant à rêvasser.

Mais encore fallait-il trouver _la_ fille qui me ferait retrouver toute l'alchimie qui m'avait plu chez Jane. Et ce n'était pas chose aisée.

Pam me servit mon whisky et retourna à ses occupations. Le patron de cette boîte savait vraiment bien choisir ses employées, Pam était aussi ravissante que les deux jeunes-filles de l'entrée.

Cependant, j'avais comme une impression bizarre d'être observé par tous ces gens, d'être épié voire surveillé. Je devais être paranoïaque !

_« Jacob ! Mon Dieu, quelle surprise ! »_ dit une voix derrière moi.

_« Cordélia. Mais que fais-tu ici ? »_ Demandai-je abasourdi.

_« La même chose que toi sans doute. »_ Dit-elle en souriant. _« Passe une bonne soirée ! »_ Ajouta-t-elle en s'accrochant au bras d'un grand blond qui me salua en hochant la tête.

Je le lui rendis et partis m'asseoir sur une des grandes banquettes rouges qui meublait la pièce principale. Il fallut moins de deux minutes pour qu'une jeune-femme s'assoie à côté de moi et m'aguiche ouvertement. Je me pris au jeu et sortis toutes mes cartes pour la faire chavirer. Malheureusement nous fûmes vite interrompus.

_« Jessica, qu'est ce que tu fous ? Mike t'attend depuis dix minutes au numéro deux. »_

_« Éric ! Mike est tellement répugnant ! Et cet Apollon est si... craquant ! » _Minauda-t-elle.

_« Mike est un habitué ! Et il te réclame expressément ! Alors, vas-y ! »_ Ordonna-t-il.

Lorsqu'elle se leva, il l'attrapa par les hanches, lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille et ses yeux se mirent à briller. Elle me jeta un petit regard et partit en direction d'un des salons. Je trouvais ces messes basses assez bizarres mais n'y fit pas très attention. Je fis ensuite la connaissance d'Éric Northman et en profitais pour le féliciter pour son établissement que je trouvais splendide. Il m'offrit un nouveau whisky et nous continuâmes à discuter quelques temps.

_« Monsieur Black... »_

_« Appelez-moi Jacob, je vous en prie. »_

_« Jacob, vous avez l'air d'être un homme bien et j'aime traiter mes meilleurs clients de la manière la plus appropriée possible. C'est pourquoi j'ai fait installer la fille la plus jolie et la plus raffinée de ce club en salle sept et elle vous attend. »_

_« Je suis très flatté Monsieur Northman mais... »_

_« Éric... et il n'y a pas de 'mais' ! »_

_« Et bien Éric, je vous remercie. »_

_« Ne me remerciez pas tout de suite... Amusez-vous d'abord ! »_

Je souris et il m'accompagna jusqu'à la salle en question. Il promit de me livrer le meilleur champagne dans quelques minutes et me serra la main.

_« Au plaisir de vous revoir, Jacob. »_

Il s'éloigna en direction d'un groupe de belles femmes, lesquelles restèrent subjuguées devant sa beauté. Elles buvaient littéralement ses paroles et riaient sottement à tout ce qu'il disait.

J'entrai enfin dans la salle qui m'avait été attribuée. Elle était complètement noire, uniquement illuminée par des chandelles rouges. Il me fallut du temps pour m'habituer à l'obscurité et lorsque j'y parvins enfin, je ne voyais rien ni personne.

_Où était-elle et où se cachait-elle ? _

Je frissonnai légèrement d'excitation car je compris qu'elle voulait jouer. J'entendis un bruissement et tournai la tête pour voir une ombre sortir du coin de la pièce. Elle était là, entièrement vêtue de cuir et lestée d'un masque qui couvrait une bonne partie de son visage. Les flammes des chandelles se reflétaient dans ses yeux et je pus voir qu'ils étaient sombres et déterminés. Une pensée traversa mon esprit mais elle ne me laissa pas le temps de l'approfondir.

Elle s'approcha de moi et m'attrapa par la cravate pour me diriger vers le canapé d'angle. Elle me fit asseoir et se mit à califourchon sur moi, ôtant le nœud de ma cravate et déboutonnant ma chemise. Elle parsema mon torse de baisers mordillant quelques morceaux de peau ici et là. Sa langue glissa et tourbillonna autour de mon nombril avant de s'y engouffrer goulûment. Elle était désormais à genoux entre mes jambes jouant avec la ceinture de mon pantalon qui finit par céder. Elle ôta le peu de vêtements qu'il me restait, me laissant en boxer, lequel ne réclamait que sa libération.

Je voulais la toucher mais elle ne m'en laissa pas l'occasion. Elle ramassa ma cravate par terre et me banda les yeux avec. Elle ne parlait pas, c'était passablement déroutant. Elle posa son doigt sur mes lèvres, comme pour m'empêcher de dire ou demander quoi que ce soit. Mes lèvres restèrent donc entrouvertes et elle en profita pour glisser son index dans ma bouche que je me mis à sucer avidement. Elle le retira bien trop tôt et tout à coup je ne la sentis plus près de moi. _Où était-elle ?_ _Que faisait-elle ?_

Je tournai la tête dans tous les sens et tendis l'oreille pour essayer de percevoir quelque chose mais rien ne me vint. Cette fille était une énigme à elle toute seule et ça avait le don de m'exciter drôlement. J'espérai quand même que ce n'était pas une mauvaise blague, qu'elle allait vite revenir et ne pas me laisser dans cette position inconfortable.

Un gémissement sourd me vint lorsque je sentis son souffle sur moi. C'était chaud, attrayant et horriblement sensuel. Elle avait repris sa place entre mes jambes et ses mains vagabondaient sur moi. Elle était nue car désormais je pouvais sentir sa peau contre la mienne, ses seins durcis contre mes abdominaux. Son souffle caressa mon cou puis mon visage et enfin mes lèvres qu'elle captura enfin. Elle était douce et tendre, sa langue avait le goût du miel ce qui ne me laissait pas indifférent.

Je n'avais rencontré ces sensations qu'une seule fois et mon esprit se mit à turbiner à cent à l'heure. Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de réfléchir, de me poser des questions et continua son exploration plus que minutieuse de ma bouche et de mon corps. Ses parties les plus intimes vinrent caresser mon boxer et, instinctivement, je tendis la main pour la toucher. Elle me retint d'un simple geste et posa ma main sur sa poitrine généreuse. Je la touchai sans vergogne, titillant ses mamelons l'un après l'autre. Sa respiration devint plus rapide et je sus que je lui faisais du bien. Elle se frotta à moi encore plus rapidement, montrant son désir pour moi. Elle rompit notre baiser et me délesta de mon dernier vêtement. Elle me caressa, me choya avec ses mains, puis avec sa bouche jusqu'à ce que je sois sur le point de venir.

_« Oh putain ! » _Pensai-je. _« Comment fait-elle cela ? »_

J'étais à la fois frustré de ne rien pouvoir faire et excité à la fois de la façon dont elle se servait de ses mains. Jamais je n'avais été dominé ainsi par une femme. Il ne manquait plus que les menottes pour que je sois totalement à sa merci. Au fond de moi j'espérai presque qu'elle en sorte une paire et m'attache pour être encore plus excité. Mais elle ne le fit pas.

Je la sentis dérouler une capote sur mon membre érigé puis se rasseoir à califourchon sur moi et enrouler ses bras autour de mon cou. Sa bouche trouva encore la mienne et des effluves de miel revinrent m'assaillir. Elle s'enfonça en moi avant que je ne comprenne quoique ce soit et commença à bouger en de lents va et vient. Son petit corps parfait et mince se mouvait avec grâce et je posai mes mains sur ses hanches pour accentuer ses mouvements. Elle gémissait légèrement chaque fois que mon membre entrait en collision avec son point G et je la sentais trembler sous mes doigts.

Elle rompit notre baiser et se redressa. Je regrettai d'avoir cette cravate sur les yeux, cela gâchait certainement le plus beau spectacle de toute ma vie. Je tendis les mains pour attraper ses seins et les caresser encore mais elle m'en empêcha et guida ma main vers son bourgeon de plaisir que je me mis à titiller. Elle laissa échapper un couinement que je reconnus aussitôt. Il était impossible d'oublier ce cri.

Le puzzle qui me brouillait l'esprit depuis que j'étais entré dans cette pièce se mit enfin en place. Je fus pris d'une telle frénésie que je pinçai plus brusquement son bouton de chair jusqu'à ce qu'elle chavire enfin, explosant autour de mon membre, ne retenant plus ses cris et sa jouissance. J'attrapai ses fesses et soulevai mes hanches pour la pénétrer encore plus fort et jouir à mon tour. Le plaisir me gagna et je me déversai en elle.

Jane – car oui je savais que c'était elle- s'écroula contre mon torse. Nos deux corps collés l'un à l'autre, nous tentions de reprendre notre souffle. Est-ce que l'un de nous osera prendre la parole ou est-ce qu'on se quittera sans rien dire comme si c'était une situation normale ? Ce fut elle qui prit les choses en main. Elle se redressa et ôta la cravate qui bandait mes yeux. Elle me regarda, ses yeux noir ébène braqués sur moi. Elle semblait en colère contre moi, même après le super moment qu'on venait de passer. Cela me mit hors de moi.

_« A quoi rime toute cette mascarade Jane ? Pourquoi toute cette mise en scène stupide ? »_ lui demandai-je en tentant de me relever pour me rhabiller.

_« Tu m'a utilisée et jetée hors de ton entreprise comme une malpropre. J'ai voulu te montrer que je n'étais pas qu'une poupée de passage avec laquelle tu as joué. »_ Siffla-t-elle.

_« Cela n'a rien à voir ! Je ne couche pas avec mes employées, voilà tout. »_

_« Sale menteur arrogant ! Tu m'as manipulée. »_

_« Et tu as aimé ça ! Ose prétendre le contraire ! »_

_« Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir rappelée? »_

_« Je ne suis pas du genre à m'attacher. Je ne garde jamais les même conquêtes. »_

_« Cordélia ? »_

_« Même elle a finit par me lasser. »_

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_« C'est un interrogatoire ou quoi ? Va te faire voir Jane ! Laisse-moi me rhabiller que je me casse d'ici. »_

_« Tu n'es qu'un salaud ! Dire que je me suis mise en quatre pour te piéger ! Ça n'en valait pas peine. »_

_« Tu as raison, tu n'aurais pas dû faire tout ça. » _Dis-je en sortant de la pièce.

Tous les regards étaient braqués sur moi. C 'est à ce moment-là que je me rendis compte que toutes ces personnes savaient comment je l'avais traitée. La façon dont je l'avais virée de mon entreprise alors que c'était une excellente employée. J'avais été odieux mais c'était ma façon de faire.

Personne ne me marchait sur les pieds, personne ne me commandait, personne ne me donnait d'ordres.

Jamais !

Je rentrai chez moi, plus contrarié que jamais par cet intermède au _Fantasmagoria._ La petite peste avait tout manigancé depuis le départ et j'aurais dû me méfier. Je n'avais pas eu de flair sur ce coup là, trop occupé à stimuler ma libido. Il faut dire qu'elle l'avait bien stimulée pour le coup et j'avais (encore) passé un très bon moment avec elle. Mais ça ne faisait pas tout, je détestai me faire duper. C'était juste inconcevable. J'avais été blessé dans mon amour propre et rien ne pourrait effacer cela.

Jamais...

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

Plusieurs semaines plus tard, je retournai au _Fantasmagoria_ et demandai à voir Jane. Pam me regarda d'un œil sournois avant de me faire signe de la suivre. Sans rien dire, elle ouvrit une porte où était écrit « Privé » et nous montâmes un escalier qui conduisait à une énorme pièce. Des banquettes semblables à celles du club y étaient entreposées ainsi qu'un bar. De magnifiques chandeliers ornaient le plafond ce qui donnait une superbe luminosité à la pièce.

_« Assied-toi là ! Je vais la chercher » _Dit-elle vraiment sèchement.

_« Merci. » _

Je fus incapable de dire quoique ce soit d'autre. Lorsque je la vis entrer, je restai assis, oubliant mes bonnes manières. Elle s'installa à bonne distance de moi et attendit que je lui parle.

_« Je suis venue te proposer un marché... »_

_« Je t'écoute. »_

_« On n'y arrivera jamais Jane. Je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas un homme à marier... »_

_« Pourquoi es-tu là alors ? »_

«_ Pour te proposer un marché, _j_e viens de te le dire. » _J'hésitai un moment puis me jetai dans la gueule du loup. _« Je voudrais que tu deviennes ma partenaire de jeu... L'unique. _» Ajoutai-je en la voyant pâlir. _« Je ne veux que toi désormais, les autres femmes ne m'intéressent plus. Chaque fois que tu voudras, chaque fois que je voudrais, nous nous verrons et il n'y aura aucune règle. »_


End file.
